Oculto entre muggles
by Druida
Summary: Sabía lo que diría Ernie sobre lo que estaba haciendo: fumar era una costumbre muggle tan fea… Pero es que ser un renegado no era nada fácil. Y un cigarrillo no hacía daño a nadie, ¿verdad? Para el "Reto Citas Célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a JK.

**Notas**: Este fic participa en el **Reto Citas Célebres **para el foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. Para hacerlo tenía que estar basado en una frase de Leopardi... helo aquí. Gracias a **Lilith Evans Black** y a **Maia Sharairam** por su beteo tan rápido y eficaz.

La verdad es que la primera idea que se me ocurrió para escribir esto fue sobre Neville y el resto del ED encerrado en Hogwarts, encerrados para sobrevivir y asustados. Y entonces me acordé de Justin y pensé que al pobre nadie le hace caso. Y… bueno, la verdad es que mentiría si dijera que esto no se ha escrito solo ^^U

**Oculto entre muggles**

_"No temas ni a la prisión, ni a la pobreza, ni a la muerte. Teme al miedo."_

_Giamoco Leopardi._

Justin entreabrió los ojos, adormilado, sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba. Fue solo un segundo, un horroroso segundo en el que el miedo le subió por la garganta y las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

_Riiiing, riiiing._

Y entonces recordó. Estaba en casa, todo lo a salvo que se podía estar en aquel momento, y el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar, golpeándole hasta lo más hondo de su cerebro y produciéndole pequeños pinchazos por toda su cabeza.

Se incorporó lentamente, empujando hacia atrás las sábanas que hasta entonces le habían cubierto y se arrastró hasta su escritorio. Justin siempre había podido decir que era una persona pulcra, pero desde que había huido del mundo mágico se sentía bastante desganado. Su único consuelo era que su madre jamás vería su habitación en aquel estado.

El móvil último modelo, como le había constatado su madre aquel mismo verano mientras lo desenvolvía, no dejaba de brillar y vibrar contra la madera. Justin dudó si cogerlo, como dudaría de acariciar a un escreguto de cola explosiva, pero la insistencia del teléfono hizo que acabara abriéndolo.

A fin de cuentas era su madre quien llamaba.

— Hola— gruñó, sin acercar el teléfono demasiado a su oreja.

— ¡Justin!— chilló su madre al otro lado de la línea. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de los remordimientos, del odio acumulado, del miedo que le invadía cada vez que despertaba, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escurriera entre sus labios.

— Mamá— dijo con voz más tranquila—, ¿qué tal todo? ¿Qué tal papá? ¿Y…? ¿Y Edward?

— Aburridos— suspiró la mujer y Justin no tuvo que esforzarse en imaginársela. Con el cabello rizado cayéndole sobre los ojos, el cable del teléfono enrollado en uno de sus enjoyados dedos y su expresión de hastío—. Aquí no hay nada que hacer, cielo. Lo único que hacemos es bajar a la playa.

Y eso también se lo podía imaginar. Él mismo había buscado el destino en el que ahora se escondías sus padres: Tenerife, una de las islas Canarias. Sol, buen tiempo y lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier mago tenebroso que deseara su cabeza.

Si tan solo hubiese podido irse con ellos…

Todo estaba planeado al detalle: su padre había dejado en manos de uno de sus subalternos las riendas de su empresa y se había tomado un año sabático, su madre –que era psicóloga- había reubicado a todos sus pacientes y su hermano menor, Edward, había solicitado el traslado a un instituto de la isla. Solo había habido un pequeño e insignificante problema: cuando en el aeropuerto revisaron su pasaporte le indicaron que no podía salir del país.

Y aunque su madre protestó y su padre pidió explicaciones, Justin supo de inmediato por qué era. Habían tardado demasiado en salir del país y ahora él estaba atrapado allí.

Durante unos segundos había barajado aparecerse al otro lado de los controles de seguridad, pero, por miedo a que algo saliera mal y lo atraparan, había acabado rechazando la idea.

Y así fue como se había quedado solo en Inglaterra, mientras su familia pasaba alegremente unas vacaciones en un paraíso.

— Cielo, ¿estás estudiando?— preguntó su madre al otro lado de la línea con tono preocupado.

— Claro.

— ¿Y comes bien?— insistió la mujer—. ¿Sigues el _planning_ que te dejé?

— Sí, mamá.

Ella suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

— Me alegro. Estoy preocupada por ti, lo sabes… ¿verdad?

Justin tragó saliva ruidosamente contra el teléfono y asintió, a pesar de que su madre no podía verle.

— Te quiero, cielo— susurró—. Te llamo mañana, cuídate.

— Yo a ti también, mamá— respondió automáticamente Justin. Miró estúpidamente el teléfono y pulsó repetidamente el botón rojo, como le habían explicado cuando se lo regalaron.

A pesar de haberse criado como un muggle, Justin sabía más bien poco de tecnología. Todo parecía haber cambiado demasiado rápido desde que había recibido su carta invitándole a acudir a Hogwarts.

Tiró el móvil sin cuidado sobre la mesa –al fin y al cabo, algo tan grande y duro no podía romperse con aquel simple gesto- y volvió a meterse en la cama, dejándose caer sobre el duro colchón.

A decir verdad… A decir verdad había engañado a su madre.

Cuando comprendieron que no había manera de que Justin fuera con ellos a Tenerife, sus padres decidieron quedarse en el país. Solo por si acaso, dijeron, pero él no pudo permitírselo. Ya era suficientemente malo que tuviese que quedarse él como para que, encima, sus padres se vieran también involucrados. Si les pasara algo por su culpa… Justin jamás hubiese podido perdonárselo.

Jamás.

Pero eso no significaba que se estuviera comportando como su madre esperaba de él. Apenas salía de casa –y eso incluía ir a clase, donde se estaba ganando una horrible reputación de chico malo- y rara vez comía algo que no fueran chucherías o comida a domicilio.

Y, por las barbas de Merlín, él era un mago. No necesitaba saber geometría o matemáticas para sobrevivir. Todo lo que necesitaba lo había aprendido en el colegio o con el ED. Aun así, se cuidaba de hacer magia todo lo que podía por temor a que lo rastrearan. Sabía que estaban buscando a todos los nacidos de muggles que no se habían presentado en el registro.

Y él nunca lo hizo.

Su estómago gruñó y Justin le imitó. No quería salir de la cama, no quería enfrentarse a sus compañeros de piso –porque era inadmisible quedarse en casa, eso hubiera sido dejárselo demasiado fácil-, universitarios que se empeñaban en llamarlo Edward y le miraban con lástima, como si estuviera echando a perder su vida.

Si tan solo supieran.

Pero su estómago volvió a rugir y Justin decidió levantarse. Se arrastró, como si fuera un dementor –o como si tuviera una resaca de espanto, que era más bien lo que le pasaba-, hasta el frigorífico y lo abrió lentamente.

Su balda, a diferencia de la de sus compañeros, estaba completamente vacía. Apenas había un trozo de pizza mordisqueado y un par de paquetes de salchichas. Una oleada de asco le atravesó y cerró bruscamente la puerta, decidiendo que esperaría un rato antes de desayunar.

— Deberías ir a clase— la voz de uno de sus compañeros de piso hizo que diera un salto y se volteara con brusquedad, buscando instintivamente su varita a pesar de que no la llevaba encima—. Así no vas a sacarte el curso.

— Jódete, Mark— gruñó de malhumor, pensando estúpidamente en que Ernie le diría algo muy parecido.

Por Merlín, cómo lo echaba de menos. A él y a Hannah. Se sentía tan solo allí, rodeado por muggles estúpidos, y tan desganado. Y tan asustado.

Mark sonrió ufanamente y se encogió de hombros.

— Además, no te vendría mal una ducha y salir un rato. Estás engordando.

Justin estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero lo cierto es que empezaba a aparecer una pequeña barriga donde antaño no había habido ninguna, consecuencia clara del sedentarismo y la comida basura. Y no recordaba la última vez que se había duchado.

Casi una hora después, duchado y vestido con el uniforme del centro, salía de su casa. Era finales de noviembre y nada más poner un pie en la calle el frío del otoño le golpeó en la cara. No tenía planeado ir a clase, pero la mirada férrea de Mark y un par de comentarios hirientes de Sarah, su otra compañera de piso, le acabaron haciendo salir de allí.

Bueno, eso y que acababa de recibir una llamada del director del centro recordándole que la asistencia era obligatoria –ya que "era" menor- y amenazándole con la expulsión y los servicios sociales. Y aunque para él aquello no significaba nada, sabía que su madre se sentiría muy decepcionada con él. Suficientemente mal lo pasó cuando descubrió que jamás iría a Eton.

Y tampoco era tan duro recostarse sobre un pupitre de la última fila y esperar que pasara el tiempo. Ni siquiera tendría que soportar la jornada completa puesto que se había despertado bastante tarde. Además, los profesores lo consideraban un gandul que no sabía nada y le dejaban tranquilo por eso.

Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le molestaba. Él siempre había conseguido unas notas bastante decentes, no era su culpa si todo lo que sabía era sobre encantamientos y guerras goblins, ¿no?

Durante el camino a su centro no dejó de mirar a todas partes. No había escogido el mejor barrio para vivir, pero a favor habría que decir que era un lugar concurrido y, esperaba, anónimo. Jamás pagaba con tarjeta –se alejaba varias manzanas siempre que necesitaba sacar dinero- y tenía cuidado de que siempre hubiese algún muggle cerca.

Al fin y al cabo… aún existía el Estatuto del Secreto, ¿no?

Por eso vivía en un piso de estudiantes en lugar de solo, a pesar de que sus padres tenían fondos suficientes como para permitírselo, y por eso iba a una escuela privada. Cuanta más gente hubiera a su alrededor, más seguro se sentía.

Lo cual tampoco era demasiado.

Para su propio gozo, llegó justo a la hora del almuerzo. La gente solía llevarse su propia comida, pero aun así había una cafetería en la que podía comprarse un emparedado. Tras pedirse el que le dio menos asco –uno de pan integral, lechuga, mayonesa y atún-, se dejó caer en una mesa vacía y, tras echar una ojeada a su alrededor –sólo por si acaso-, se dispuso a comer.

— Hola— saludó de pronto una voz femenina que estaba demasiado cerca. Justin, que no la había oído llegar, dio un pequeño salto en su asiento, se golpeó una rodilla y soltó su sándwich, al que apenas había dado un par de mordiscos—. Oh, lo siento, ¿te he asustado?

Justin se giró bastante irritado. Le dolía la cabeza y había tenido que asistir a clase, ¿ahora, además, tenía que aguantar a alguien que había decidido presentarse por sí mismo? Ni siquiera se planteó la ironía del asunto, ya que él era el que acostumbraba a presentarse a sí mismo.

— No— gruñó decidido a ignorarla.

— Bueno, ¿te importa si me siento?— dijo ella, una chica con el cabello oscuro, recogido en dos coletas gemelas, y con el uniforme bastante descolocado.

Justin la fulminó con la mirada antes de intentar recoger el estropicio.

— Genial— dijo la chica arrastrando la silla para sentarse, lo cual lo único que consiguió fue que Justin frunciera aún más el ceño. Ernie la habría maldecido allí mismo por su falta de modales—. Tú vas a mi clase, ¿verdad? Eres ese chico que nunca viene… Edward.

Justin la miró brevemente. No recordaba haberla visto antes, aunque la verdad es que tenía una pinta bastante mundana –si uno se olvidaba de que llevaba la blusa mal abrochada.

— Yo soy Susan— añadió echándose ligeramente hacia delante—. Susan Gaze.

Justin tragó saliva y la miró de nuevo. Susan le gustaba, _su Susan_ le gustaba. Tenía la melena más bonita que había visto en su vida y cuando sonreía conseguía que aparecieran mariposas en su estómago.

— Encantado— acabó gruñendo por cortesía. Y porque, joder, se _llamaba_ Susan, simplemente no podía ignorarla sin más.

— He quedado con unos amigos fuera— continuó hablando. Quizá en eso si se parecían, las dos eran unas parlanchinas—, si te apetece puedes venir. Hay un sitio cerca que venden unas empanadas riquísimas, no como las porquerías que venden aquí.

Justin miró los restos de su desastrado bocadillo y, más por dejarse llevar que por otra cosa, la siguió hasta fuera del centro. El tiempo seguía frío, pero de cierta manera le aliviaba el dolor de cabeza.

Y ella habló y habló, habló de sus padres –unos imbéciles que nunca le prestaban el suficiente atención-, de sus sueños, de sus amigos, de lo que quería hacer en verano –demonios, _estaban _en noviembre, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso?-, y Justin simplemente se dejó llevar. Asentía de vez en cuando, para hacerla creer que seguía su hilo de pensamientos, cuando en realidad su mente estaba muy lejos.

— Mira, allí están— dijo señalando a un pequeño grupo de adolescentes sentados en un parque. Tenían varios cigarros que se pasaban unos a otros y hablaban a voces. Con las cabezas rapadas, crestas o largas melenas y chupas de cuero sobre el uniforme del colegio.

Susan salió corriendo hasta ellos, mientras que Justin la seguía arrastrando los pies con una mala sensación en el fondo de su estómago, y se abrazó a un par de tipos antes de dejarse caer en la hierba con gracia.

— Este es Edward— dijo señalándolo. De nuevo ahí estaba el recuerdo de Ernie, diciéndole al oído que eso era de mala educación. Con un gruñido lo alejó de sus pensamientos y miró al resto de chicos—. Ya sabéis, _el desaparecido_.

Justin puso los ojos en blanco y hundió sus manos en sus bolsillos, ganándose varios silbidos de admiración.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, acabó en medio de aquel grupo de chavales, con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos –y con el que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer- y escuchando anécdotas que ni le iban ni le venían.

E, igualmente, casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a salir con ellos.

No era algo que había hecho a propósito. Aquel grupo de chavales le recordaban demasiado a Zacharias Smith, o peor, a Draco Malfoy y a su pandilla como para querer unírseles. Pero ellos le aceptaban, le miraban como si fuera una especie de eminencia por haberse pegado casi todo el primer trimestre sin haber pisado la clase o por vivir solo.

Ellos querían estar con él.

Y Justin ya se sentía bastante solo como para no acabar aceptando su compañía.

Acabó haciendo todo tipo de cosas que se hubieran ganado la peor mirada de Ernie. Probó su primer cigarrillo y casi pudo oír a su amigo reprochándole que esa era una costumbre muggle feísima. Salía con ellos de noche, los fines de semana, y bebían hasta tarde en el garaje de John mientras escuchaban música demasiado fuerte y alta para su gusto. Incluso se enrolló con Susan, la única chica del grupo, un par de veces. Con su Susan apenas había pasado de un par de besos en cuarto.

Aunque, claro, ya no tenía muy claro cuál de las dos era _su_ Susan y cuál no.

De alguna manera estúpida se sentía a salvo. Era como jugar a ser otra persona y, a fin de cuentas, ¿no estaba jugando ya a aquello? Todo lo que Justin odiaba, Edward Finch-Fletchley lo adoraba.

Y aunque tenía bastante claro que ellos empezaban a sospechar que era un poco rarito, Justin disfrutaba cada minuto con ellos.

— ¿Y qué grupos de música te gustan? ¿Las Brujas de…? No, nunca he oído hablar de ellas… _ellos_— Susan le había mirado fijamente dos minutos enteros antes de encogerse de hombros. Estaba tumbada cuan larga era en el viejo sofá del garaje, con sus enormes botas sobre el reposabrazos.

— ¿Muggle? ¿Me has llamado muggle? ¿Quieres decírmelo en la calle?

— ¿Por Merlín? ¿Qué clase de juramento es ese?— había preguntado Chris, el mayor del grupo, mientras le llenaba su vaso de vodka negro y refresco de limón. Había repetido tantas veces que era el que se encargaba de comprarles las bebidas.

— ¿En serio que tú tienes quince años? ¿No eres como muy… _alto_?— le había casi reprochado Andy, que a pesar de "sacarles" un año era el más bajito del grupo. Incluso más que Susan.

— ¿Y dónde dices que están tus padres? ¿Por qué no estás tú con ellos?

— ¿No sabes jugar a la consola? Tío, es como el mejor invento del siglo— le había reprochado John, que no hacía nada. Decía que estaba montando una banda, aunque en realidad aquello se traducía en encerrarse en su garaje y beber cerveza mientras sus padres discutían.

Pero a pesar de todo, jamás pasaban de ahí. Le miraban, arrugaban el ceño y se encogían de hombros para pasar su atención a otra cosa más interesante que él. Por supuesto, a ninguno de ellos se le pasó por la mente que realmente podía haber algo _raro_ en él, algo tan raro y sorprendente como que era un mago fugitivo.

Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a ocurrírsele eso a unos muggles cuando ya ni él se acordaba?

No se acordaba hasta que… Hasta que llegó. Una lechuza parda con una pequeña carta atada a su pata. El corazón de Justin se había parado cuando la había visto parada en el alféizar de la ventana de su casa.

Sarah, que era una fanática de los animales, había intentado hacerla entrar ganándose un picotazo y una mirada despectiva que la dejó completamente descolocada. Prácticamente le echó en cara que era un explotador de animales.

Mark, por su parte, puso una cara muy rara y no paró de mirar a Justin como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Te ha llegado una carta por lechuza? ¿Por LECHUZA?— le había preguntado con voz aguda cargada de incredulidad—. ¿Tú no sabes lo que es el sistema postal?

Pero, realmente, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la expresión de Justin cuando le arrancó la carta de la pata y la ahuyentó.

En pocas palabras, se le habían puesto los huevos de corbata.

Se encerró en su cuarto, con el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, y abrió su carta con dedos temblorosos. Iba dirigida a él, a Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero no ponía remitente. ¿Sería una mala señal?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando ya la tenía abierta. Respiró hondo dos veces antes de echarle una ojeada dentro.

Se sintió un poco descolocado cuando únicamente vio una línea, una línea escrita con la impecable caligrafía de su querido Ernie.

"_Te echamos de menos, las Navidades no van a ser los mismo sin ti. Cuídate_".

Y justo debajo de aquellas palabras habían llenado el pergamino de garabatos. Sintió como el corazón se le apretujaba un poco y el miedo desaparecía. Aún se preocupaban por él.

Habían firmado casi todos sus compañeros del ED, incluso Zacharias –aunque este lo había hecho con una alargada "Z", como queriendo desentenderse del tema-, y algún que otro compañero de Hufflepuff. Sin dudarlo un segundo buscó la firma de Susan, decorada con un ridículo corazoncito.

Sonrió. De verdad, como solo hacía cuando hablaba con su madre o cuando estaba con los chicos encerrados en aquel garaje mugriento. Estaba bien recordar quién era. Justin.

Sin embargo, cuando se tumbó en la cama para descansar no pudo hacerlo. La duda y el miedo habían vuelto, lentamente, como filtrándose en su mente.

La lechuza… La lechuza podría atraerlos hacia él, ¿no? Seguro que no era nada común ver sobrevolar una lechuza por uno de los barrios suburbiales de Londres.

O quizá sí.

O quizá no.

Se pegó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, mirando el techo de su habitación y preguntándose qué debía hacer.

La idea más clara era que tenía que mudarse. Y cuanto antes. Podría buscar piso por la mañana y solicitar su admisión en otra escuela. Poco le podía importar que se quedaran con su fianza.

A lo mejor era buena idea y todo cambiarse de ciudad.

Cuando consiguió conciliar el sueño, con la varita fuertemente asida entre sus dedos como había hecho durante las primeras noches, sonó el despertador haciendo que saliera de la cama de un salto.

El corazón le latía con fuerza y la cabeza le pesaba demasiado. Los ojos le dolían y lo único que quiso hacer fue volver a la cama. Pero no podía permitírselo.

Casi por costumbre, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le aclarase las ideas. Sin duda tenía que empezar a moverse. Podría comprar un periódico e ir marcando los pisos que le interesaran. Y no estaría de más pedir el traslado ya a otro centro, aunque…

Se había olvidado por completo de _aquello_. Podía intentar hacerlo después que empezaran las vacaciones, ¿no? En el instituto iban a hacer una pequeña fiestecita e iba a ir con los chicos. Según Susan para "quejarse de las ridículas tradiciones de la sociedad cristiana", pero en realidad Justin sospechaba que le hacía algo de ilusión.

Y a él también. Se había comprado una chupa para ir a juego con el resto de chicos y había estado a punto –solo a punto, al final había cambiado de idea- de raparse sus rizos.

Estaba tan cansado de tener miedo… Tan jodidamente cansado. Podía dejar de actuar de una vez como Justin, el que se esconde y le tiene miedo a todo. Edward era mejor, seguro. Edward fumaba y bebía sin pestañear, salía hasta tarde y besaba a chicas. Justin se quedaba en la cama bebiendo, tapado hasta las cejas y deseando que su madre estuviera allí para que le diera su besito de buenas noches. Tan patético.

Tragó saliva antes de decidirlo. Edward también sería más valiente que Justin. Más como Harry Potter. Valiente y arrojado, todo un superviviente.

Cuando salió de la ducha se sentía como si nada pudiese tocarle. ¿De verdad había estado a punto de salir corriendo? Si venían a por él les haría frente. Levantaría su varita –que llevaba siempre en la pernera de su pantalón- y les demostraría por qué había entrado en el ED.

No volvería a tener miedo.

Y no volvió a tener miedo hasta la noche anterior a Navidad.

Había quedado con los chicos media hora después de que empezara la fiesta. Las chicas que se estaban preparando para entrar en la Universidad habían hecho una pequeña representación sobre un cuento clásico y habían decidido saltársela.

Cuando Justin llegó, con su pelo ligeramente engominado y su chupa de cuero, se sintió en la cumbre del mundo. Los chicos lo saludaron alegremente y Susan le echó una mirada bastante apreciativa antes de abrazarlo.

Estaba preciosa, pensó mientras la apretaba suavemente contra él y el olor a mora le subía por sus fosas nasales. Y más que nunca le recordaba a _su Susan_.

— Me encanta como te queda el amarillo— le susurró y ella se ruborizó hasta las cejas. Era un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con pequeños detalles rosas que conjuntaba con unas botas de agua de este mismo color. _Su Susan_ había llevado una túnica muy parecida durante el Baile de Navidad que habían celebrado en cuarto, aunque de color blanco y pequeñas florecillas amarillas. Casi podía recordar cómo le caía el pelo por la espalda y cómo sonreía con inseguridad mientras se lo apartaba de la cara.

Acordarse de ella le hizo pensar en lo poco que pensaba en ella últimamente. Que pensaba en ellos últimamente. Antes de que llegara la carta apenas les había dedicado un par de minutos de su tiempo.

— ¿Entramos?— preguntó Chris rompiendo el momento.

Y aunque Justin sabía que habían quedado en no llevar pareja, Susan fue toda suya. Bailaron durante un buen rato, un baile que no se parecía nada a lo que se bailaba en el mundo mágico y que le hacía sentir algo torpe. Y excitado. Por Merlín, ¿era adecuado bailar así delante de tanta gente?

¿Delante de profesores?

¿Eso había sonado tan a Ernie como él había pensado?

Las luces sobre ellos brillaban, parpadeantes, y la música –malísima- se le clavaba en la cabeza y le hacía moverse entre el resto de compañeros con ritmos discontinuos. Notaba la mirada divertida de Chris clavada en la nuca mientras bailaba a unos metros con una chica –una chica que había ido con su novio y que le había levantado sin siquiera inmutarse. O cómo John pasaba a su lado, bailando con tanto ímpetu que la gente huía de él, moviendo de manera mecánica su cabeza.

¿Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba matriculado en el centro? Parecía que no.

— Oye— Susan se echó ligeramente hacia delante, rozando su mejilla prácticamente con la suya—, ¿sabes qué me estoy muriendo por hacer?

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sonrió estúpidamente, apretándola ligeramente contra él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y si nos vamos a los…?

Pero nunca terminó su frase. Alguien chilló y Susan giró su cabeza hacia la entrada de gimnasio golpeándole ligeramente con las puntas de su cabellera.

Justin también se detuvo, como todos a su alrededor, sin acabar de comprender qué pasaba. Notó como Susan entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos y como Chris se ponía a su espalda, alargando su cuello todo lo que podía.

A lo lejos, oculta tras la música, oyeron la voz de una profesora.

— ¡Les he dicho que no pueden entrar aquí! ¡Es una fiesta privada, como no salgan llamaré a la policía!— Justin estaba casi seguro que era la mujer que le daba matemáticas. Era una de las personas más tranquilas que había conocido y le recordaba, de alguna manera, a la profesora McGonagall.

Oírla gritar sólo podía significar cosas malas.

Apenas sin darse cuentas apretó con fuerza la mano de Susan.

— Vamos, salgamos de aquí— susurró levantando la cabeza un poco, intentando ver más allá.

La gente se había arremolinado en la entrada y le impedían ver nada, pero los susurros nerviosos le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto: nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

— Sí, será lo mejor— coincidió Chris a su espalda. Pero Justin no se movió.

Había conseguido entrever a uno de los hombres que acababa de entrar. Y por Merlín que se había quedado completamente paralizado.

Nunca lo había visto en persona, pero el año pasado sí había salido en el Profeta.

Era… Era Fenrir Greyback.

— ¡Cállese, vieja!— gruñó el hombre con voz bronca—. Hemos venido a buscar a Justin Finch-Fletchley— a pesar de que no estaba gritando su voz se oía perfectamente entre la gente y la música—. Entregadlo y nos marcharemos.

Las rodillas de Justin comenzaron a temblar. Joder, _lo sabía_. Sabía que tenía que haberse largado, que la lechuza había sido una idea estúpida. Completamente estúpida.

Notó cómo Susan tiraba ligeramente de la manga de su chupa y oyó su voz entrecortada:

— Ese… ¿ese no es tu apellido, Ed?

— Solo lo repetiré una vez más: hemos venido a buscar a Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Justin giró su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisita nerviosa.

— Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí. Venga, vamos…

Susan se soltó rápidamente y le miró extrañada. Chris, a su lado, parecía estar a punto de darle un puñetazo.

— ¿Te están buscando a ti?— gruñó Chris empujando a Susan detrás de él.

— No… ¡No! Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué me iban a buscar a mí?— farfulló Justin sintiendo como la voz le temblaba. Joder, tenía que salir de allí. Cuanto antes.

— Mentiroso— siseó Susan—. ¿En qué demonios andas metido?

Justin abrió y cerró la boca. Miró brevemente hacia Greyback y sus compinches, asustado. Parecían estar escudriñando a los distintos alumnos.

— Tengo que salir de aquí…— suspiró Justin clavando la vista en Susan—. Puede que sí que me busquen a mí, ¿vale?

— ¿Por qué?— insistió ella.

Susan, _su Susan_, jamás habría insistido. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para ayudarlo a salir de allí. Lo sabía. Y después le habría sonreído y se habría sonrojado hasta las cejas cuando le hubiese dado un casto beso en los labios.

No se habría restregado contra él y luego le habría mirado como si fuera un dementor que le quisiera chupar el alma.

— ¿Es algo de drogas? ¿Le debes dinero?— susurró levantando la vista hacia ellos—. Joder, ¿estás en un programa de protección de testigos?

Prácticamente lo jadeó, abriendo mucho los ojos y mostrando una expresión completamente inadecuada para el momento que estaban viviendo.

Ernie. Hannah. Susan. Zacharias. Neville. Harry. Ron. Hermione. Padma y Parvati. Terry. Ginny. Dean. Luna…

Estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos habría reaccionado así.

Vale, estaba claro que no podía contar con ellos. Rápidamente se agachó para sacar de la pernera de su pantalón su varita. No pensaba utilizarla más que para defenderse, pero claro, empezaba a sentirse acorralado.

Frente a él daba la impresión de que iban pasando por los alumnos, como mirándolos fijamente. El corazón de Justin dio un pequeño salto, ¿cómo le iban a reconocer?

Greyback, grande como él solo, iba seguido por un grupo de secuaces vestidos con harapos. Ropa oscura, manchada y rasgada.

— ¿Habéis visto que elegantes están todos?— gruñó Greyback cogiendo a una chica del brazo y llevándola junto a él al centro de la sala. Justin no pudo evitar darse cuenta que llevaba su varita en el otro brazo, sin necesidad de ocultarla. Como él.

Un mal presentimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral.

— Deberíamos habernos puesto nuestras túnicas de gala, ¿no crees preciosa?— Justin casi pudo ver como su aliento golpeaba contra el rostro de la chica, una niña guapísima que iba unos cursos por delante de él. Oyó como se reían los otros detrás de Greyback.

Chris, a su espalda, dio un par de pasos hacia delante dispuesto a defender a cualquier damisela en peligro.

— Eh, tú, métete con uno de tu tamaño, grandísimo muggle.

Prácticamente durante un segundo Justin estuvo seguro de que no estaba respirando. No podía creerlo, ¿tenía que haberle soltado eso?

Sin quererlo ni beberlo había puesto aquella palabrita de moda como insulto entre su grupo de amigos. Como no había podido explicarle su significado una vez que se le había escapado, ellos la habían adoptado y la utilizaban frecuentemente. Lo que les divertía que nadie más que ellos mismos lo entendieran era inmedible.

Lo que tenía que estar disfrutando Chris de la expresión perpleja de Greyback, que prácticamente se había quedado blanco.

Lo mucho que iba a sufrir por su estupidez.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me has llamado?— Greyback soltó a la chica, que retrocedió asustada.

Chris giró la cabeza hacia ellos y sonrió con prepotencia.

— Ya me has oído, grandí…

Justin quiso abrir la boca. En serio que quiso, advertirle a Chris que sería mejor si se mantenía callado, que esa era una persona a la que era mejor no provocar. Pero no lo hizo. Se sentía tan paralizado, con la varita escondida tras su espalda y respirando lentamente.

Intentando no hiperventilar.

Casi sobre sus ojos pasó su segundo curso. Había estado tan asustado de Potter que cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo. ¿Por qué no podía hacer ahora lo mismo?

¿Por qué tenía que quedarse allí anclado?

¿Por qué no podía ser como Potter, tal y como se había propuesto, y atacar a Greyback antes de que hiriera a Chris?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?

El grito inhumano que salió de la garganta de Chris hizo que todo el mundo se quedara rígido, helado. La música que sonaba de fondo había quedado olvidada, pues sus oídos únicamente podían captar el grito de dolor que se escapaba de los labios de uno de los chicos más grandes y fuertes de todo el colegio.

Greyback levantó la varita al fin y sonrió con prepotencia.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado esa palabra?

Su voz sonaba casi suave, como si intentara ser amable, lo cual hizo que sonara aún peor. Justin había visto sufrir a una araña bajo esa maldición. Había oído los gritos de Chris, ¿cómo alguien que producía tanto dolor era capaz de controlar tanto el tono?

— Estúpido chico, ¿no te das cuenta de que si colaboras todo será mucho más rápido? Dime, ¿dónde está Justin Finch-Fletchley?

Justin vio como Chris giraba un poco la cabeza, casi como disculpándose y entreabría la boca. El corazón se le paró mientras esperaba la sentencia. La varita le pesaba entre los dedos y las manos le sudaban, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo?

¿Sería capaz de defenderse como le había enseñado Harry?

— ¡Es él!— la voz femenina y a su derecha le dejó completamente descolocado. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver como Susan se había alejado de él y lo señalaba.

Desaparécete. Desaparécete. Desaparécete. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las tres D. tenía que salir de allí. Pensó en su casa, en su cuarto y se concentró.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que no iba a funcionar. La música seguía atronándole los oídos y ahora, además, oía las palabras de Greyback:

— ¿Te crees que somos tan estúpidos, sangre sucia?— le espetó divertido—. Pensamos que sería más complicado. Que te moverías después de recibir la lechuza. Idiota.

Justin sintió cómo el corazón le daba un pequeño salto. Joder, lo sabía. Tenía que haberse movido, ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido?

— No veas qué fácil ha sido hacer que tus compañeros de pisos cantaran donde estabas— rió y Justin sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Tenía que salir de allí. Por su propio bien.

Notó como Susan comenzaba a moverse hacia delante. Fue como si eso le despertara, como si todo hubiese sido un extraño sueño. Casi alargó la mano para que no continuara moviéndose, pero entonces lo recordó.

"¡Es él!" había dicho sin si quiera sentir vergüenza.

Le había traicionado. Y eso era algo con lo que Justin no podía. Había intentado sacarla de allí con vida. De verdad que lo había intentado. A ella y a Chris. Ahora solo había una posibilidad de que uno de ellos se salvara. Y era quién tenía la varita.

Porque si Greyback había hecho magia delante de todos aquellos muggles solo podía significar una cosa.

Sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral cuando Greyback la detuvo y le acaricio la tez.

— Chris— protestó a media voz.

— Que chica tan linda— susurró—, podríamos llevárnosla y divertirnos un poco con ella, ¿no os parece? Seguro que es de las que muerde…

Justin no esperó a oír más. Se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar: agitó su varita (¡_Reducto_!) y salió corriendo. Solo tenía que conseguir llegar a una de las paredes. Solo a una.

Estaba tan cerca.

— ¡Atrapad a ese asqueroso sangre sucia!— gritó Greyback entre los gritos de sus compañeros.

Como pudo pasó a través de los que habían sido durante aquel corto periodo de tiempo sus compañeros. Saltó y empujó, tenía que sobrevivir como fuera. Tenía que volver a ver a sus padres y a su hermano pequeño, Edward. Tenía que volver a ver a Ernie y escucharle hablar de sus tonterías. Y a Hannah, la dulce y buena Hannah. Y quería volver a besar a Susan, por lo menos hasta la extenuación.

Notó como un hechizo impactaba en donde había estado a punto de poner el pie y jadeó con sorpresa.

— ¡Vuelve aquí o la matamos!

Pero no se detuvo. Sabía que solo era un truco. Se detendría y entonces lo atraparían. Y la matarían delante de sus ojos, solo para demostrarle que podían hacerlo. Que tenían ese poder.

— ¡_Bombarda máxima_!— jadeó.

Un segundo después estaba atravesando el colegio y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. El corazón le latía como si se le fuera a salir por la boca y parecía que las piernas no le pertenecían. Pero aun así no se permitió detenerse.

No podía permitirse ese lujo.

Oía a sus espaldas el ruido de sus perseguidores, notaba como los hechizos chocaban apenas a unos centímetros de sí mismo, pero no podía detenerse.

La idea de que si conseguía alejarlos lo suficiente quizá pudiera salvar a toda aquella gente se extendió en su mente dándole nuevas fuerzas.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de que él fuera un mago. Igual que no la tenían sus padres. Ni de que hubiera un mago loco intentando exterminar a todos los nacidos de muggles.

Por eso no era justo que pagaran por él.

Uno de los hechizos le impactó en el torso y le lanzó varios metros hacia delante, haciendo que su cara acabara contra el suelo.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba perdido, lo sabía, si se quedaba allí estaría perdido para siempre. Moriría y nadie se daría cuenta. Solo sería un nombre más entre cientos.

Apretó fuertemente la varita entre los dedos y decidió que lo intentaría. Mejor sería escindirse en el intento que quedarse a su merced.

— Creo que está desmayado— dijo una voz que no reconocía.

— Espero que no esté muerto, nos quedaremos sin la recompensa…— comentó otra voz. Durante un segundo ninguno de los dos dijo nada y entonces oyó sus risas.

Unas risas frías, desquiciadas, atronadoras.

Hizo su último esfuerzo y se desapareció justo allí.

Delante de sus narices.

~X~

_Cuando la guerra terminó Justin ni siquiera se enteró. Tardaron meses en dar con él y añadirlo entre los supervivientes. Famélico, se enfrentó a dos aurores, creyendo que iban en su busca, con uñas y dientes. _

_Tras una dura recuperación en San Mungo, del que intentó escaparse en tres ocasiones, Justin volvió al mundo mágico. A pesar de los intentos de Ernie, Hannah y Susan de verle en los siguientes meses, apenas lo hicieron en un par de ocasiones. Una de ellas acabó abruptamente cuando vio a un sospechoso que se acercaba a ellos. _

_Era un barrendero muggle. _

_Y es que uno no puede vivir una guerra sin que ciertas cosas te afecten. _

_Paulatinamente dejó de ver enemigos tras cada sombra. Fue algo duro y requirió mucha ayuda de su madre y el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos. En algún momento volvió a besar a Susan, su Susan, que se sonrojó y sonrió tontamente. Y aunque se sintió como en una nube, las mariposas no volvieron. _

_Nunca lo hicieron._

_Fin. _


End file.
